It's A LoveHate Relationship
by Chestariley9
Summary: Alex Russo never liked celebrities; Sonny Monroe had a difficult past. What happens when they meet in the heat of pressure and disdain? They're both in for a world of surprise. Alex/Sonny with hints of Semi. Rating WILL change for future situations...
1. Alex's Saturday Change

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and the concept- Disney owns everything great in the world :'( This is a femslash fic between Alex and Sonny, so please refrain from any harsh words if this isn't your cup of tea. Thank you.

**AN:** This is my first story, ever; I've never really gotten around to writing down entire ideas. So forgive me for any rocky beginnings, enjoy.

Hate is a strong word, but Love is even stronger.

I always disliked celebrities. All they do is show up somewhere and expect the world to bow to them. They cause mass chaos everywhere around them and create stupid crowds of fans. The one particular celebrity I am hating on right now is a one miss Sonny Monroe. Ugh with the fake 'oh look at me I'm miss sunshine mc sunny pants' persona. I just- ugghh- it's so annoying and inconvenient.

See I was just minding my business today to go the my local me-time hang out, Barnes and Nobles , and have me some nice hot coffee with a warm brownie all while enjoying the comfort of reading. Ha it sounds like I actually read, pfft that'd be a lie, I only come here since my best friend works here and I get free Starbucks. Actually I hardly get anything free since Harper has to be all crazy-like and follow these like regulation things so she doesn't get fired so instead I settle on discounts. Oh and by read I mean read magazines, I mean I'm at a bookstore so I might as well read _something_ right. But anyway back to Mc sunny face. Right so all I wanted to do today was escape my unbearable family and evade the notion of schoolwork so I drove my newly renovated black 1992 Ford Mustang GT down the cold winter streets of Manhattan. Unfortunately for me, my convertible top is jammed so I had to drive with the cold air whipping at my face. Once I got to my fortress of solitude, I found it way more packed than usual. I went straight over to Harper, surprisingly the Starbucks was fairly empty because everyone was on some line, and she cheerfully greeted me with my usual cup of hazelnut cappuccino two squirts of vanilla and one of caramel topped with coco powder. It's like she's psychic- oh wait I'm here every Saturday at this time.

"Happy winter afternoon to you Alex, family crap at home?" Harper smiled but had concern in her eyes, she was a really caring person, but I just didn't talk about that-ever. And she knew that but still pressed the topic every now and then- only in my best interest though.

"Yea the usual, but it's all ehh. And I guess it is quite nice outside" I contemplated but snapped out of my thoughts quickly. "What's up with the freak-o crowd in here today?"

"Oh some celebrity from that show 'So Random' is coming for a talk or...well I don't really know but the boss has been freaking out making sure everything's top shape because he's like in love one of the chicks on the show" Harper handed me my brownie and I gave her the cash.

"Huh, pedophile much? And this is just great, now I can't even have peace here- in a freaking bookstore. Stupid celebrities!"

"Now come on Alex, I've heard that girl Sunshine, or whatever, is really nice in person. You should always give people a chance." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I bet she is, I'll be sure to give her a chance." I drew out my words enough for the sarcasm to come through. "Just from over here and nowhere near that Sonny girl- ever." I smiled and was off to a table.

Harper soon followed, taking her break. We headed over to the magazines so I could pick out whatever caught my eye. I only looked up when I heard Harper say something.

"Sonny?"

"What?"

"You said her name as Sonny, how'd you know that?"

"Oh, my brothers watch the show all the time and talk about the girls on it, I've never seen the show or anything about it- only hear crap through my brothers' running mouths."

"Oh okay, do you have any plans for later, I was hoping to go to this Shakespeare play in Central Park" I was about to stop her for obvious reasons of why I would never sit through a play written how long ago about old people, but Harper cut me off.

"Yeah I know you won't _see_ the play but while I go, you can stay out in the snow and throw snowballs at random people from behind a tree. You've always told me how you wanted to do that before so why not now?"

"Hmm, the thought doesn't _totally _appall me now. Okay sure, Let's do it but you have to throw some snowballs too." I had picked up seven magazines by now- or rather pointed them out to Harper to pick up seeing as my hands were full.

"Whatever you say Alex, you know we'll just end up having a snowball fight with each other."

"So, that's the point." I said a little defeated now that she saw through my plan.

Harper smiled knowing fully that I knew that she knew me too well.

"All right well I have to get back to work, but for when it gets slow hand me a magazine will you?"

"Of course my darling, anything for you" I replied in a British accent. Harper shoved me lightly as we laughed while heading back to the lounge area.

Harper went behind the counter, grabbed her apron and started to clean up. I smiled looking after her, she was my best friend and right under our playful friendship based on sarcasm was this deep sisterly connection that I was genuinely glad I had. She's the only person that I care about outside of my family, but I guess I already consider her family since we live together and all.

And that's when I noticed the manager and other head people heading to the back of the store, probably to let the TV star in through an entrance of discretion. There was an uproar from the fan crowd when whatever 'So Random' cast members arrived at the designated area for the 'talk' or whatever. A bunch of screaming girls and pathetic coo calling guys were making so much noise that a blowhorn was used to quiet the mob. Eventually everyone settled through the store all intent on listening and seeing the big celebrities, but not me I was in my me-zone reading, sipping, and chewing.

About half an hour later, my coffee was done and making its presence known in my bladder. I groaned knowing that there would be a crowd anywhere I went. I went to Harper, who was making a frappachino, and asked her for her pass to the employee bathroom. She looked at me inquisitively but soon relented and handed me her pass key. As I made my way through the mass of persons, I looked up momentarily to try and get a look at the teen sensations that were ruining my relaxation period. I unconsciously stopped when I caught sight of two female figures moving about in the upstairs lounge area- one of them was about to sing it seemed. I wasn't aware that there were two girls fighting over which TV star was more talented and pretty right next to me. The fangirl routing for Tawni had an arm raised in my direction in attempts for exaggeration with a cup of steaming hot coffee in her hand. I went to turn back on my journey for the restroom when my chest was met with scolding hot liquid. My entire chest down to my abdomen was drenched in freshly made coffee. I normally would have went off on those girls but instead I settled for shooting them both death glares and jogging over to the workers hall.

I quickly ran Harper's card through the bathroom lock and was faced with the decision to either pee myself or let the hot beverage continue to burn my skin. Once inside, I unwrapped the white scarf with little black peace signs on it from around my neck and ripped my shirt and tank top over my head then threw them on the counter as I kicked a stall door open to relieve my bladder. After that was done, I shivered from the contact of my skin exposed to the air. Luckily my bra was hardly wet, so I attended to my coffee-stained, long-sleeved, black, v-neck shirt and to my black tank top. I knew the stains would come out eventually after being soaked long enough and washed by my grandma- I swear she can remove _any _stain. My black skinny jeans were fine but my silver-studded black belt had some coffee on it so I wiped it off. Since my tank top was fairly clean now and almost dry from the electric hand drier I decided to just wear that with my jacket, which was back in the car, and my scarf. Either way the drive on the way home would have the icy wind nipping at my skin.

I continued soaking my shirt in warm water after making sure my stomach wasn't sticky anymore. "Stupid celebrities with their stupid fans." I muttered as I went to grab my tank top to pull it on and I heard the door swing open. "Ughh. Stupid, stupid girls!" I continued to mutter in frustration. All the employees were quite busy right now and there were only like two female workers today, both pre-occupied with making sure today went smooth. "Stupid Tawni. Who cares who's more talented and pretty!" I stated continuing my ramble. I started to pull the top over my head only getting it halfway on when the presence of another person beside me across the room was made obvious. "Stupid Sonny! They're both stuck-up diva airheads either way." I got that out of my system finally pulling down my top completely. And then I looked up…

**AN:** So I always thought that I'd write a Liley story first but I just watched Wizards for the first time in a long while and had this thought but decided to finally write it down for once. If I could find a way to make it work Semi/ Demena would really exist. Oh and by the way, this Barnes and Nobles is two-story and really big with a Starbucks downstairs just in case anyone was wondering. But yeah thanks for reading, please review and feel free to express any suggestions, questions, advise, etc. :D I'm really satisfied with this.


	2. Cloudy with a Chance of Rain

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns the characters and the actresses, hence they're not together, but this story is all mine :) This is a femslash fic between Alex and Sonny, if this isn't your thing then don't read. Thank you.

**AN:** So I kinda just wanted to turn this into some smutty one-shot but then all that plot in the last chapter was for nothing, so I'll save it for later ;) Oh Alex's shirt that got coffee on it is actually elbow length and white with a black heart-peace sign on it. Enjoy :)

_I started to pull the top over my head only getting it halfway on when the presence of another person beside me across the room was made obvious. "Stupid Sonny! They're both stuck-up diva airheads either way." I got that out of my system finally pulling down my top completely. And then I looked up…_

Some girl I'd never seen before was staring at me wide-eyed, the most beautiful sparkling wide brown eyes ever, but still staring. I quirked an eyebrow and smirked, knowing I had only had a lacey black bra on when she walked in.

"Staring is rude." I said faking a slight offense.

"What?... Oh. Umm, sorry." The girl looked down shyly in the most adorable way.

"You don't work here." I stated in an almost accusatory manner. I knew everyone here by face at least and I definitely would have remembered this amazing face. "I've never seen you before, are you new?"

"Huh? Uhh, no I don't work here I'm-" The girl stopped abruptly. "Wait, you don't know who I am?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Uh, no. Should I?" Now I was confused, did this girl know me?

"No, I guess not. It's just that you, I mean- wait why are you here?"

Well that's a stupid question. "This _is _a bathroom and generally people use it you know. Or do I have to explain that too? Why are you here, how'd you get in?" Why was this girl asking me these questions if she didn't even work here.

She shook her head a little and looked lost. "I know this is a bathroom, I'm not an airhead thank you. And as far as I'm concerned you're not an employee either, so I can easily call my security- uhh the security." This girl was talking with bitter to those first words as if I insulted her and wait did she just say _my _security? I'm so confused but she hadn't explained herself either.

"Okayy, so neither of us work here, I have a pass and everyone here knows me so the only one being busted would be you, unless you have a reason to be here too." I was trying to work this out, something about this girl was a little familiar to me though.

"I-I, umm, I'm allowed to be in here by special permission. I'm a guest."

"A guest? This isn't a house. But whatever, you do what you want I'm leaving." I turned back to see if any progress was made with my shirt. I was tired now, of this celebrity crap- I just need to find somewhere else to chill.

"Oh, umm what happened to your shirt?" She talked softer now with sincerity to her voice.

"Coffee." I didn't feel like talking to the stunningly pretty girl behind me anymore.

"Oh, are you here for the talk?" She would be annoying me, but her voice was so soothing.

"No. It was _those_ stupid celebrities that caused this." The thought of my misfortune caused by the TV stars frustrated me again.

"What? How so?" She was still going.

It wasn't her but; my prior anger caused me to snap. "These idiotic crazed fans were fighting about which actress was more talented and pretty while I was on my way to the bathroom, the employee one because the regular one was packed as well as the rest of my sanctuary, and next thing I know coffee is burning my skin and ruining my clothes because of those airheaded pop diva tv stars!" At this point I was throwing my hands up in the air and gripping my shirt, waving it around.

"Hey, not all celebrities are divas and airheads. And we can't control what fans do! So don't call me stupid!" Her eyes widened as did mine and she put a hand to her mouth as she ran into a bathroom stall.

What was wrong with this girl! I never called her stupid- wait she said 'we.' Woah, that girl must be Sonny! Since I know Tawni's a blonde from the stupidity Justin says about how he prefers blondes and totally loves Tawni. Oh my gosh! She was in here when I was about on my rampage. Ohh man, I mean I'm mad at her for being the celebrity that caused this but she seemed nice and well frankly she was really cute. But she's an actress she's just acting, but she had no reason to.

Then I heard sniffles that brought me back to reality and a poor girl crying because I snapped at her and insulted her without knowing it. But she wasn't poor, I bet she really is like all the other stars. Another whimper sounded and I sighed.

"Hey, umm Sonny?" I started out slowly, still hesitant about this whole situation. Had I really made this big tv star cry just by saying she was stupid and a diva and an airhead, well that was a lot to say about someone without knowing them at all.

"What?" She tried to sound harsh but it just made my heart skip a beat.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I umm, I didn't know. And why are you crying, you should be used to it?" I meant to stay sincere but my harsher instincts kicked in.

"I am." She said this like it was a question.

"Okay, well then what happened?" I don't why I said that. It's not like I actually care or anything, do I?

"I don't know." Sonny had this voice that moved my soul, it was so real and honest. "You."

I heard her say something again ever so softly and quiet. Sonny seems so emotional, how does she handle this life. I really didn't mind her at first but she's Sonny Munroe from the hit comedy tv show 'So Random' I don't like celebrities, but she really does seem different. Whoa, wait! "Did you just say me?" I asked clearly even more confused.

A loud knocking at the door made me jump and think back to the real world. Why was someone knocking, all you need to do is use the key- ohh probably that security Sonny mentioned earlier.

"Umm can you tell Steven I'm not feeling well and that I'll be a few more minutes. Tell him 'the forecast is cloudy with a chance of rain' that way he believes it's me and that you're a friend. Please."

"Uhh okay." I complied a little dazed by her voice and conflicted by my feeling of wanting to be mad but I just can't help melting at that heavenly voice. I went over to the door and went to reach for the door but instead I talked through the door, this way the guard wouldn't come in.

"Umm Steven?" I began. "Sonny said to tell you that she's not feeling well and the forecast is cloudy with a chance of rain and that she'll be a little bit"

"Who are you?" A low, deep voice countered.

"Oh, I'm umm I'm a friend." Why did Sonny call me a friend, I just bagged on her.

"Oh, okay does she want Tawni to leave without her?" Steven asked me, but before Sonny could tell me anything I found myself answering him.

"Umm, yeah. Yes, she said for all of you to go ahead and leave. I'll take her where she has to go and for you all not to worry she'll keep her phone on but only call for an emergency. She wants to take it easy for the rest of the day. Okay?"

"Sure, I guess just tell her to be careful and update me on schedule. What's your name?"

I think he was trying to see if he knew me, but either way this was Sonny's doing-so to heck with it. "Alex, I'm an old friend." I lied seeing as this was probably best so he didn't break the door down thinking I was some loon.

"Well okay Alex, we're all leaving now. Take care of her."

And with that I heard his steps walking away. But I replied anyway "I will."

What am I doing?

**AN:** I just sorta wrote this it's not exactly what I had in mind but nonetheless I'm happy with it and I can see the story playing out a bit but I will also need some encouragement to continue because I really don't know why I'm writing all of a sudden. But yeah hope whoever reads this is slightly satisfied. Please review with any comments, suggestion, errors whatever you want really :D


	3. What's Wrong with Sonny?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing about these characters but this story and my thoughts ;) If you haven't figured by now, this is femslash between Sonny and Alex(In my mind- Selena and Demi but all well) so read at your own will.

**AN: **Thank you for the alerts and reviews! I guess I don't write that bad then, but I have no idea where I'm going with this now- honestly. I just blast music in my ears and sit down to write at ungodly hours in the twa-morning (from about 1am to 630 am). Whatever comes out just writes itself I guess. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for this as well as other stories, feel free to let me know. Never written anything story-ish before so I may just end up writing things based on my song lyrics. But sorry the ramble, Oh and this is Sonny's point of view from the past two chapters. Enjoy :)

**Sonny's P.O.V. **

New York. I have nothing against it, it's just I'm so tired. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore my fans and pleasing them. I just don't like being a puppet to my managers. Today I was going to some really big Barnes & Nobles to do a Q and A with Tawni. Now as much as I loved that girl, traveling with her can get a tinsy weensy bit annoying. It was mid-fall now and being in Manhattan and all it was quite cold. Oh who am I kidding it was freezing for any normal L.A. inhabitant, like Tawni. She keeps complaining about how now she has to go get a tan after just getting one. Me, I'm not that cold because Wisconsin weather was similar to New York weather and I liked the reminisce feeling it gives me. I'm usually a really peppy person with optimism toward everything, but I've been feeling differently this past week. The Hollywood industry can be so fake and overwhelming at times, it's hard to find real friends and time for yourself. I mean I have a very busy social life and plenty friends but no one whose company I crave for or miss so badly I cry or need whenever life decides to be a witch. I just feel alone in this surrounded way. But at least I have my lovely fans who love me so much and I'm doing this today for them, so I just need to suck it up.

It's been like an hour since I arrived at the bookstore. This place was packed, but it's not the worst I've seen. I just finished my portion of the question-and-answer section and Tawni is supposed to finish off but the crowd now wants me to sing. I comply after consulting Steven, my part time manager/ part time guard. I sing 'Me, Myself and Time' because that's what was most yelled out by fans. I usually loved performing but for some reason I wasn't feeling right or myself at the moment. I really needed to be alone now. I told Tawni to do the last bit of our visit and told Steven to bring me to the restroom. He looked at me like I was crazy, but I just told him mother nature can't be contolled. Steven seemed a little flushed but spoke to the store manager and told me that it was okay to go because they had it on a lock down for our use while we were here. I was relieved and quickly made my way to the employee bathroom while being hidden and protected by guards. Steven had wanted to come in just to make sure everything was secure but I told him to relax so he unlocked the door and I opened it.

At first I was going to walk back out because I heard water running. But then I heard someone muttering and was really gonna head for the door as the voice grew louder. I was confused when I heard this person talking to themself in an angry manner. I was unconsciously moving toward the strangely nice sounding raspy voice until I reached the owner of that voice and stopped dead in my tracks.

My eyes went wide as I spotted the most beautiful girl ever. At first, all I saw was her perfectly tanned, smooth- looking skin but my head tilted upward and my knees almost went weak. This girl was in the process of putting a shirt on and I had the fortune of seeing her laced sexy black bra. I don't think I had blinked since laying eyes on the girl and I couldn't seem to pull my eyes away either. Then she spoke, the shirt being pulled on over her face, and I wouldn't have comprehended what she said but I heard my name and was ripped out a day dream that I didn't know I was having.

"Stupid Sonny! They're both stuck-up diva airheads either way." This girl seemed really upset and at _me. _Why? What did I do? I am in no way a diva, or an airhead- Tawni slightly more than maybe yes- but certainly not me. And that's when she looked at me…

I was lost in her amazing, warm hazel eyes despite the fact that she was mad. My anger was momentarily forgotten. The girl did this quirk of the eyebrow and smirk that was so freaking- what hot?- and I felt this small buzzing feeling in me. Then I saw her lips move, oh my gosh they're so small perfect and cute, I just wanna- "What?" I realized she was looking at me funny and almost suggestively then found that I was still ogling over her. "Oh, umm sorry." I looked down, embarrassed that I was staring for so long, or that I was staring at all. The girl spoke again.

"You don't work here… I've never seen you before, are you new?"

"Huh?" I'm confused why would she think I work here. "Uhh, no I don't work here I'm-" Then what she said before hit me. This girl that was calling me, Sonny Munroe, names doesn't even recognize me. "Wait, you don't know who I am?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Uh, no. Should I?" Why would she insult me if she's never even seen my show enough to know my face. But it was clear that she really didn't know who I was.

"No, I guess not. It's just that you, I mean- wait why are you here?" I asked wondering why she was at the talk if she never saw the show and didn't like me. After that came out I realized what it sounded like.

"This _is _a bathroom and generally people use it you know. Or do I have to explain that too? Why are you here, how'd you get in?" She would have sounded really bitter if it wasn't for that sexy raspy voice that gave me shivers.

Why was this girl so pissed and condescending. She doesn't even know me! But she looks about my age and obviously didn't work here either since she didn't know about the lockdown.

"I know this is a bathroom, I'm not an airhead thank you. And as far as I'm concerned you're not an employee either, so I can easily call my security- uhh the security." I was upset that she spoke to me as if I were stupid, oh crap that was close. For some reason I didn't want to tell this girl who I was and possibly tell her off for bagging on me like that. And how was she even in this bathroom if she didn't work here?

"Okayy, so neither of us work here, I have a pass and everyone here knows me so the only one being busted would be you, unless you have a reason to be here too." I layed off a little and tried to make an excuse without blowing my cover.

"I-I, umm, I'm allowed to be in here by special permission. I'm a guest."

"A guest? This isn't a house. But whatever, you do what you want I'm leaving." The girl was rather sarcastic but seemed defeated for some reason. I had this strange feeling to want to keep talking with her. Maybe it was because she wasn't a crazed fan or a fellow celebrity and she didn't want anything from me. I was just some other girl to her.

"Oh, umm what happened to your shirt?" I inquired, only now noticing that this girl only had on a tank top and was washing her shirt. She looked stunning.

"Coffee." She didn't seem like she wanted to talk but I had this urge to get to know her more. Why was she bitter to me she seemed nice- enough.

"Oh, are you here for the talk?" Wondering if she really had no intention to see us celebrities today.

"No. It was _those_ stupid celebrities that caused this." Okay now she's back to that. What did I do?

"What? How so?" I really wanted to know how I caused her such frustration. Then she snapped.

"These idiotic crazed fans were fighting about which actress was more talented and pretty while I was on my way to the bathroom." She continued her rant. "Then coffee is burning my skin and ruining my clothes because of those airheaded pop diva tv stars!" But now I was fumed because this was not _my _fault. It was just her misfortune.

"Hey, not all celebrities are divas and airheads. And we can't control what fans do! So don't call me stupid!" I didn't realize what came out of my mouth until I said that last part. My eyes widened and I cupped my mouth running into a stall.

What was wrong with me? Why did I snap, I never do that. Especially with strangers or fans. I don't even let the stupid media get to me. What happened? I started to cry and sniffled a little. Nothing was wrong really, not until today. Maybe it was just built up frustration and what that girl said made me lose it. Oh, that poor girl I didn't mean to lash at her like that. I groaned a little, thinking that I made the girl really not like me.

"Hey, umm Sonny?" Oh, now she knew me! Ughh.

"What?" I don't know if I was trying to sound harsh or not but it came out kinda pathetic.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I umm, I didn't know. And why are you crying, you should be used to it?" Wow this girl seemed all sincere all of a sudden but that last comment just made me question myself even more.

"I am." I replied unconvincingly.

"Okay, well then what happened?" Okay does this girl actually care; I thought she didn't like me. But what did happen. I must be really stressed but it was only now that it affected me this much- only her that broke me.

"I don't know….You." I didn't mean for the 'you' to come out but I had said it so quietly I'm sure she couldn't hear.

"Did you just say me?" Crap.

A loud knocking at the door saved me and made me think back to the real world a for little. I forgot all about Steven, he's probably worried. I had no idea how much time had passed- it seemed like forever but I knew it could only be five minutes top. I really didn't feel like going out like this, I was starting to feel sick. Hmm I do have this code- corny but useful.

"Umm can you tell Steven I'm not feeling well and that I'll be a few more minutes. Tell him 'the forecast is cloudy with a chance of rain' that way he believes it's me and that you're a friend. Please." I don't know why I felt do trusting toward this girl- I didn't even know her name- but there was just something about her.

"Uhh okay." I heard her reply and walk over to the door. I couldn't hear much of the conversation since I decided to get up and wash my face. I needed to snap out of whatever this was. I walked out the stall and spotted the girl's shirt and scarf- she likes peace signs, I smiled to myself. As I finished, I heard the girl speak once more and for some reason I burst into a wide grin.

"Alex, I'm an old friend." I didn't mind the lie- I told her to- but now I really want that statement to be true. I moved closer to the door and could hear Steven's voice say "Take care of her" but I quickly spun back around to the sinks upon seeing the girl- or rather Alex- turning my way. I tried to make myself look nonchalant as grabbed a paper towel to wipe my hands. I faintly heard that heart whelming voice say something that made my heart completely melt.

"I will."

**AN: **So that kinda came from nowhere. When I wrote the last chapter, I was thinking Sonny's thoughts in my head and I said that I'll just write a little of her but it came out to a lot more than that. I hoped this was satisfactory. I still have no idea what is going on with this story, it just pops put whenever I sit to write at this time (by the way its 430am). I've gone crazy now. I read and write from about 1 to 7 am and sleep from 7am to like 1pm. This is the only time I can really write this but yeah whatever I ramble on these things sorry. Just read and review, that's all I ask. Thanks yamisangel101 and AnnieMJ, my first reviews ever! :) Let me know how you felt about this and just say anything you want to really but review, Thank you :D


	4. What's Wrong with Alex?

**Disclaimer:** I own practically nothing, all rights go to Disney. This is femmslash between Alex and Sonny, read at your own liking.

**AN:** Thanks again for the reviews and alerts, it means a lot :) like I've said before I generally have no concept for this story, as I write it comes so for the future we'll see. Oh a special thanks to yamisangel101 for the advice, at least I have some more ideas now! Sorry for the wait I would say I was preoccupied with school, family, etc. but really I was just uninspired I still am…but I'm forcing it out for you all so without further ado here you go- enjoy!

Alex POV

What am I doing? Why did I say that I'd take care of Sonny? And why did I practically volunteer to babysit her today? Ughh, why don't I mind that I did any of that? As much as I should not like what I'm doing, I can't help this anxious feeling inside me. When I told Steven all that stuff and to leave Sonny with me, it was like that wasn't me. I wouldn't have been that rational in being irrational. What am I doing? What just happened? All I was thinking, or not thinking rather, was about taking Sonny around New York and being the one to make her smile. I don't even know her, I thought I hated her. But for some reason I feel like she's not a normal celebrity. Sonny seems like a regular girl, but what would I know about that, maybe not all celebrities are witches. Then again what type of celebrity goes off into a bathroom stall crying because some random person, unintentionally, goes off on her. Speaking of which, Sonny did say it was only _me_ that caused that sort of reaction but what did I do? What was so different about me? These thoughts raced through my head as I walked back to Sonny. I looked up and my thoughts were stopped by the most beautiful sight. Sonny had come out of the stall and apparently gotten over whatever had happened to her because she was staring back at me with the softest and most sincere smile I was ever given.

"Hey" Sonny practically whispered while still smiling.

I found myself smiling back at her. "Hi."

Sonny giggled a little and my heart began to flutter. I felt so bad now about my prior frustration, I hardly even remember why I was mad in the first place. I just want to start over. "Listen, why don't we just start over. I'm sorry about earlier, I guess I misjudged you. What do you say?"

"Sounds great, I'm Sonny." By now Sonny had a grin on her face as she extended her hand for me to shake. At first I gave her this funny look and raised my eyebrow a little but gladly obliged.

"I'm Alex." Our hands connected and there was this immediate warmth that started to spread through my hand and up my arm.

"Nice to meet you Alex." Sonny's grin softened into a smile like it was actually _nice_ to meet me.

"Yeah, well you ain't so bad yourself either." I joked a little to lighten the mood to a more casual sense.

Sonny laughed a little. "Thanks, did you manage to talk to Steven?"

My smile dropped a bit. "Umm about that… yes I did speak to him and told him what you had me say. I also said I was an old friend to keep him less suspicious of me, I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not, I told you to say that. Anything else? Is he still at the door?" Sonny asked a little knowingly, but I didn't really notice.

"Well, I kinda sorta told him to leave with Tawni and everyone else. And to umm just not worry because I'd get you wherever you needed. I mean it's the least I could do after treating you so bad. Sorry if that's not what you wanted, but I figured you may want, and need, to relax away from the celebrity life." I had started to ramble in attempts to excuse what I did but what I was saying was true though.

"Alex, hun, it's okay I don't mind." Oh the feeling that went through me when she said my name and then to top it off she called me 'hun,' a slight shiver ran through me.

"Really? Because usually when some random person from a bathroom sends off the guards and offers to take care of you it's considered stalker-like, strange behavior with means to harm. Why don't you mind?" I inquired genuinely as to why she felt okay with this, don't celebrities usually take extra precautions to avoid this sort of thing.

"Truthfully, I feel like I can trust you. I trust that you'll take care of me." She gave me this sorta crooked smile, my eyes went to her lips.

"Even if I hate you? You hardly know me." I was just speaking mindlessly unknowingly staring at the most perfect lips ever.

"You just said that you didn't and besides I do know you, you're an old friend remember? And you promised to take care of me." Sonny smiled and some of her teeth were revealed. I unconsciously licked my lips but managed to pay attention still. I didn't tell her that did I?

"Uhh," I cleared my throat and pried my eyes away from those full, subtly small lips to focus on her fuzzy brown eyes instead. "Umm, I didn't exactly say that but- wait you heard?" Had she been listening and was just playing me this whole time.

"Not really, just that last bit, sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I'm glad I did. I know that I can trust you now." She seemed to be telling the whole truth.

"Oh then I guess it's okay, so… umm what do you want to do?" I felt only slightly awkward thinking that a celebrity would really want to do something with me and knowing that she heard the softy side to me but in the long run I guess I'm okay with that.

"Well I was thinking you could maybe show me around New York, that is if you wanted. We don't have to anything really I could just go back to my hotel and rest there." Now Sonny was the one rambling and it was extremely cute the way she started to mumble toward the end when her head dropped a bit.

"Really? That's exactly what I was thinking too! But if you want to head back to your hotel and relax that's cool too." I sounded quite disappointed in the last things I said compared to how excited I sounded in my first words.

"No, I'm good. I'll call Steven and let him know. But um how are we- err rather I- going to get around, especially without being noticed?"

"I have a car, so we'll use that. However, as for you we're gonna have to get you some shades and stick to the less populated areas." I was actually using my brain for someone other than me, or at all, but it felt more like plotting. I like plotting, especially schemes of the evil sort. I smiled to myself- a wicked one at that.

"What are you smiling at?" Sonny looked slightly amused by my expression.

"Oh nothing, just I have some aviators in the mustang you can use and I think I know just the places that I can take you." My plot seemed to be growing in my mind without my even trying, I smiled even more.

"That's great, umm how do we leave?" Hmm I hadn't thought about that. My lips pursed as I began brainstorming and evolving my grand scheme.

"My friend Harper works here, I'll just ask her to make sure the coast is clear so we can head out. The crowd probably left already anyways since they think you're gone. Why don't you call Steven now while I text my friend." I was satisfied with my blooming brilliance and quickly texted Harper as Sonny moved a bit to the dialing Steven on her phone.

_Hey Harper quick question_ _how many people are still around and is anyone by the employee bathroom?_

She replied just as fast:_ Umm no one's by the restroom, everyone's busy cleaning up. Why, what's up? _

I texted back _I'll explain later just meet me at the car in five with a treat for me ;) Lol jk but really I'm hungry now grrr. Luv ya 3_

_Whatever you cookie monster 3 _ Harper responded and I laughed. I love cookies, especially the ones she bakes.

I didn't notice that Sonny was back in front of me holding me under a scrutinizing gaze until I looked up from my phone and saw those warm brown eyes just a shade darker now. She snapped out of whatever just happened to her asked me "So? Are we good?"

I smiled "Yupp, the coast is clear. We'll head straight out to my car, but we'll most likely have to hide a little in the book aisles. And Steven's okay with this?"

"Awesome. Well, I left him a voice and text message since he didn't answer but it's my life and I can do what I want without manager supervision 24/7. Plus he shouldn't worry much knowing who I'm with and why. So, let's do this!" Sonny sounded thoroughly excited. I didn't expect that speech from her, but apparently she doesn't like being handled- who would. I grinned at her then turned around and started to head out when Sonny called to me.

"Wait, Alex. Your shirt-" She handed me my still coffee stained peace shirt.

"Thanks, I completely forgot about that" I really had, I hardly remembered what even happened but smiled at the stain. "You know if this didn't happen, I wouldn't have met you in here. So I guess I'm kind of thankful to those two stupid girls." I didn't really mean to say that aloud but it was true, I was glad that it happened now. I don't know why, but Sonny was making me _happy_.

"Aww, that's so sweet but I am sorry about that. Don't you have a jacket, it's freezing out?"

"Yeah well I left it in the car, but I have that scarf and I'm used to the weather." I didn't really care about getting cold, I liked that feeling when you feel yourself numbing and endure the sting- weird I know but still it gave me a nihilistic pleasure.

"Still I wouldn't want you to get sick because of me, we'll just have to wrap this good in the time being." Sonny took my peace scarf from the counter and inched closer to me.

"W-what're you doing?" My heart began to beat a zillion times faster as Sonny gained in proximity to me.

"Putting your scarf on silly." Sonny smiled and gently placed the fabric around the back of my neck then wrapped it slowly completely around my throat and back to the front.

My breath hitched as her nails lightly dragged across the hairs on the back of my neck. All of a sudden I couldn't think and all I could focus on was the magnificent creature that stood before me. She stepped back, only with one foot, still maintaining the closeness between us with her hands remaining on my shoulders and smiled looking at me again with dark eyes. My knees felt weak. "Uh, umm…t-thanks." I felt like a fool. What was wrong with me? Why is my stomach doing dozens of flip-flops?

"No Problem." Sonny fully stepped away from me now heading toward the door. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I hadn't realized that I was frozen in my tracks relishing in the feeling of her touch until she spoke. "You coming?" Sonny asked.

I too a deep breath and blinked myself back to reality. "Yeah, of course" We reached the door and Sonny took hold of my hand.

"Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to snap at you." I swear Sonny's eyes displayed all the sincerity and care in the world. My heart began to race again even faster now, her hand felt so perfect.

I gave her a soft smile. "Listen, it's okay. We can talk about that later, for now it's operation 'Relax Sonny' got it?"

Sonny giggled again in the cutest manner and just looked straight at me. "Thank you, for everything. I only smiled a bit and turned back to the door. I was about to set out on an adventure with a celebrity, not just any celebrity but Sonny Munroe- the girl for whom I'm falling…

**AN:** Again this came out of absolutely nowhere. I made myself stay up and write. I do admit that I am happy with this and now there can be more somehow. But yeah, oh and when I say witch like life is a witch and not all celebrities are witches you know what I mean lol. Who knew so much could happen in a bathroom :) Anyways, thank for reading. By the way I pulled an all nighter for this one so please reward me and review :D Thanks again!


	5. Cute and Clumsy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but some some severe procrastination and the story itself :)

**AN:** I am really sorry about the lack of update on my story. I want you all to know I am working on another story as well. Life has been crazy between some depressing times in my family to family drama, procrastination and just pure uninspiration-ness lol. So yeah now that I've bored you, I also would like you all to be on the lookout for some oneshots that have been fully formed in my mind but not on 'paper' just quite yet. So without further ado…my late holiday present to you :) Enjoy!

Alex POV

Is it weird that within mere minutes I've befriended a celebrity and more than willingly so? Is it even weirder that within a half hour of meeting thus person I've made arrangements to guide her through the city and basically give to her every whim? And is it weirdest that within literally less than an hour I went from practically loathing someone I hardly know and thought I knew everything I wanted to know about to almost possibly maybe loving that same person I now yearn to know every detail about and am determined to know completely? How is that really possible? It can't be, at least not for me. I'm Alex Russo- I have such a strong disliking for celebrities of any sort, I don't give into anyone's whim and I most certainly do not love anybody, well outside of family and Harper…but then what just happened?

_"Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to snap at you." I swear Sonny's eyes displayed all the sincerity and care in the world. My heart began to race again even faster now, her hand felt so perfect. I gave her a soft smile. "Listen, it's okay. We can talk about that later, for now it's operation 'Relax Sonny' got it?" Sonny giggled again in the cutest manner and just looked straight at me. "Thank you, for everything." I only smiled a bit and turned back to the door. I was about to set out on an adventure with a celebrity, not just any celebrity but Sonny Munroe- the girl for whom I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for…_

"Okay I know Harper said the coast was clear but let me just do a quick scan." I glanced at Sonny before slightly cracking the bathroom door open and peering out. There didn't seem to be anyone there so I stuck my head out the door and looked left then right then left again before giving myself a mental slap. What the heck am I doing, crossing a street?

"We're good." I told Sonny and then stepped back to open the door fully. I guess I didn't notice that Sonny was literally at my back peering over my shoulder so when I moved back I stumbled into her. She caught me by the elbows and I turned my head back to thank Sonny but when I did, I was face to face with the actress.

My eyes widened as I stared into the most enrapturing eyes ever. I was lost in them and apparently her in mine until she cleared her throat and smiled at me all really within seconds after I stumbled back, but it felt like time had slowed up in those few moments. I stood up fully and shook my head slightly to get my mind back to the task at hand.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone in the science section there to our right and it'll most likely be clear from there to the front door so it's basically a straight path- can you handle that Superstar?" I turn to Sonny on my right smiling.

"Hey I may be a superstar from a big city but I handle my own directions and I can most definitely handle straight." She smirked and raised her eyebrows just a little.

I, myself, quirked an eyebrow at her response and replied "We'll see." Then I laughed a little as did she.

"Okay just stay on me and we'll be out in no time." I smiled only to see a bemused Sonny.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…" The 'So Random' star was holding back a laugh and I could see it so I quickly went over my last words…oh.

"Well someone has a bit of a gutter mind, you know what I meant- just stay right behind me okay?"

Sonny just shrugged "Whatever you say Alex, let's go." She giggled and went out the door.

"Hey wait up!" This girl is just-sigh…

We stood by the door for a moment and I couldn't help but stare at her. How did this happen- heck what _is _happening? Why am I so fascinated by Sonny Munroe. I smile, just her name makes me feel strangely happy.

"Okay so through that section there and then straight on till morning?" The actress pointed ahead to our destination route and turned back to me smiling at her pun on Peter Pan. I just raised an eyebrow.

"Really" I remarked

"Oh come on, Neverland. Not a classic Disney fan?" Wow is she cute.

"No." I deadpanned.

"Not even a closeted one?" She was still at this, really?

"Ok maybe, but yes that is our general direction. Now I think we should just walk and act normally so as to not draw attention to ourselves- got it Sonny?" I turn to affirm our plan only to see a sort of evil smile on her face.

Then she started to say something- drawing out her words "How's about we just…RUN FOR IT!" She yelled the last part and ran off.

Next thing I know, Sonny's darting ahead of me to and through the bookshelves. I can't help but be stunned and amused at the same time. She seems so _normal_- for a celebrity at least because currently it seems to me that Sonny Munroe is as mad as the Mad Hatter without the hat. I'm still staring after her just shaking my head and laughing a little when she looks back at me grinning like a fool.

Sonny's 'run for it' only lasted about half a minute, because out of nowhere that deep dark brunette head I've been following with my eyes disappears and I hear a thump.

I run over to where I last saw her between two sets of bookshelves- one of modern bestsellers and the other of old-time classics. As soon as I enter the aisle I run up to her fallen body then I burst out laughing.

A book had fallen open right onto Sonny's head, perfectly displaying the front cover- entitled 'Clumsy.'

"Thanks a lot, and I thought you were my friend. A friend would be helping me instead of laughing their butt off at me." The actress mumbled into her arm before attempting to turn over.

"Sorry-" I said moving over, still laughing- but less,- to aid Sonny's lame excuse for sitting up. "It's just that was_ really_ funny and come on- maybe a friend wouldn't laugh and just help you but a best friend would laugh first, take a picture, post it with a status on facebook and then and _only then _would they help you." I smile at the slightly shorter girl and bend down face to face with her.

Sonny just sits crossed-legged in the middle of the aisle and crosses her arms across her chest like a little kid. She sticks out her bottom lip a little and pouts. _So freaking CUTE :D_

"Are you okay?" I ask her more seriously with a small smile.

"Yes, I'm fine now thank you…" The actress is still pouting and I find it way too cute. "That stupid step stool-thing tripped me" Sonny pointed over to her right a little behind me to the object that made her fall.

"Ah so we have our culprit for your little accident then." I couldn't help but poke fun it's just me.

"Aleexxx" She said all whinny like a child. Jeez she really is like a normal teenager.

"Sorry but judging by your little label there I couldn't help but notice that someone's a little 'clumsy'" I eyed down to the book, still laying open, on the floor next to her.

"Ha ha very funny, I guess I couldn't handle straight as well as I thought I could…but I am a wee bit clumsy for real though- it's so annoying." This girl is so dang cute just sitting there and rambling while I grin like a fool.

"Hmm, I guess we'll just have to see how much you can really handle straight and don't worry clumsy's cute." I give her a lop-sided smile and offer my hand to her.

She just looks down and blushes a bit.

I've never really been that blunt nor sweet with a girl before. But then again I've never really had the courage to deal with girls before hence my past string of boyfriends that just haven't worked. I know that I'm most definitely _not _straight but I've never had the guts to act on my true feelings for a girl before, so I just took the easy route and dealt with boys who I thought looked good and would make me lose any other feelings. There are few girls anyway that catch my eye and really the only females I've ever had a true attraction to were Juliet and Stevie but look at where those two ended up, not too great for me. But right now with Sonny something's changed- I'm not afraid anymore. These feelings are great and I seem to be just acting on them but I know that that may not be the best thing in the long run so I should probably try and suppress anything feelings that start to manifest.

Sonny finally looks up- right into my eyes- and takes my hand. I pull her up.

"You Good?" I ask referring to how she's feeling now- never breaking eye contact. Her moods change very easily but I know I can get back that Sunny side of Sonny. I chuckle to myself- _that was so lame Alex._

"Yep, let's just get out of here already." The celebrity starts to leave but I grab her wrist lightly.

"How's about we do this my way now." I smile.

"That would probably be best…" She looks down again. Sonny is a really sensitive girl, I can tell- I'm finding this really attractive. Unconsciously I step closer to her.

"Look-" I say lifting her chin with my other hand "-It's okay, we all trip up sometimes whether literally or metaphorically so really don't think twice about it. Like you said let's just get out of here, we still have to commense operation 'Relax Sonny' remember." I smile again and step away from her a little.

I didn't realize that I'd been holding Sonny's wrist that entire time and I'm not too sure if I meant to do what I did next but I did it nonetheless.

My hand slid down to grip Sonny's. "Come on."

And with that we headed outside with only a few stares because of Sonny's little incident earlier. But I could care less because the feeling starting to course through my body was making me happier than I've ever been. I can't wait for this day to unfold…

AN: Just so ya'll know I literally made myself write this but I sure I'll soon be satisfied with it and yeah I basically said 'screw it, if I don't write it now it'll never get done. Hope everyone else is pleased with it- pretty please tell me how you feel as a nice holiday gift lol :)

PS: I started writing this on Christmas and finished a few days after New Years, so I wish everyone a New Year may it be filled with all the best :) Here's for the best one yet- 2011- don't disappoint…

*Okay so this is the day I finished this chapter after writing it over three different little sessions. So I was going to continue and get to the actual outside of the store and Harper and the car and the journey but then this happened so ya'll will just have to review and tell me just how much you want that next chapter lol that's really evil. Sorry just tired sorry for the ramble, review if you would like but it would be nice for me :P


	6. Sonny with a Chance of Alex Part I

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Disney in this story, but it'd be really great if I did ;)

**AN**: Hey, again! I am so, so, so, so sorry for the delay- I'm a huge procrastinator in practically everything I do. Thank you all so very much for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. For those of you that reviewed, you already know what was coming for this chapter ;D By the way, ya'll might want to re-read a bit because this goes back two chapters starting right at the ending of the third chapter in Sonny's pov. Oh and as a treat for such a long wait this is an uber long chapter. And on that note….Enjoy! :)

Tatimac: Aww thank you, Sonny and Alex make it deadly cute by being so freakin' deadly cute. And yes they totally are the perfect couple :) I hope this makes up for it.

Mell23: :D Thank you! Alex is definitely a softy and Sonny is really cute. Sorry for the wait.

Ame-Aky: I'm really sorry about the long breaks, seriously I am but thank you so much for sticking with me :) You're awesome and I love your english.

greatpretender27: Here's hoping for the both of us and Alex, thanks for the reviews :]

Ad3n: Thanks, here's more :)

chichitehahh: Thank you for the review and understanding, here's what you asked for :)

amberpetriece: Here you go ;)

xxLady Of The Darnknessxx: thanks for the review :]

PurpleNinjauh: Lol, thanks :)

nvrshoutnvr: Haha, you're awesome. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you still like where it heads :]

ms-rappy-sleeper: Thank you so very much, honestly it meant a lot you saying that :)

wsupAnonnymous: Haha you're awesome. Indeed ;)

disneylover21: Hehe thanks [:

NickiMinajlover: She is :D

**AN 2: **Okay, throw all the stones you want at me; I am terribly sorry about the extreme gap. I was trying really hard to finish this chapter and give you all a super, well not really super but, a pretty long update but alas to lessen the wait I'm splitting it. And plus this way I already have some of the next part done. It's actually three chapters in one but it was taking too long for me to actually finish all three together so do enjoy the first part. And thank you all so much for actually sticking with this even though I'm a butt procrastinator :P

Sonny's P.O.V.

_I moved closer to the door and could hear Steven's voice say "Take care of her" but I quickly spun back around to the sinks upon seeing the girl- or rather Alex- turning my way. I tried to make myself look nonchalant as grabbed a paper towel to wipe my hands. I faintly heard that heart whelming voice say something that made my heart completely melt._

_"__I will."_

I was attempting to make myself look even more presentable again after my little fit earlier.

My eyes weren't too puffy and red anymore and my make-up was fixed. I don't know why I felt this strange need to impress the girl or why I even confided in her like I did. Heck I don't even know her na- oh wait yes I do, it's Alex. Alex, an old friend…I like the sound of that- friend. And this _friend_ promised to take care of me even though she hardly knows me. I turn my attention back to her and I can't help the smile on my face as Alex walks toward me. She's looking down as if in deep thought and I just find it so darn cute with those scrunched eyebrows, narrowed eyes and oh so luscious pursed lips.

"Hey" I whispered, still smiling.

Alex gives me a small smile- of which my heart flutters- and an almost raspy sounding "Hi."

I giggle because I feel like such a freaking girl with all these emotiony feelings and I know this feeling I'm having- but I subconsciously ignore it as I almost always have. I can see Alex's brain working again- it's like her eyes are little windows as to what goes on in her head. She just seems so different than anyone else I've ever met.

"Listen, why don't we just start over. I'm sorry about earlier, I guess I misjudged you. What do you say?"

Honestly that's exactly what I was feeling. I know she didn't mean what she said earlier and I don't really blame Alex all that much, celebrities can be misjudged easily. And for some reason I want to show this girl who I am, the real me. I grin and extend my hand to her.

"Sounds great, I'm Sonny." At first Alex gave me this funny look with a raised eyebrow- which for who knows what reason, I find sexy as heck- and then she takes my hand.

"I'm Alex." Our hands connected, and as lame and cliché as it sounds, there were these little tingles that started to spread through my hand and up my arm. I feel as though the universe just threw me some 'life changing curveball for the better to save me from myself' sort of thing.

"Nice to meet you Alex." I smile softly because for once it my life it actually felt genuinely _nice_ to meet someone.

"Yeah, well you ain't so bad yourself either." I laugh a little to further lighten the mood and plus it is kinda funny since only minutes ago this girl was insulting me. I start to realize what actually just happened. I'm a little curious as to what else she said to Steven.

"Thanks, did you manage to talk to Steven?" Alex's expression visibly falters and I can tell she had no idea I heard most of the conversation- at least the part that mattered.

"Umm about that… yes I did speak to him and told him what you had me say. I also said I was an old friend to keep him less suspicious of me, I hope you don't mind?" Aww she sounds really concerned and I find her undeniably the cutest thing on Earth right now.

"Of course not, I told you to say that. Anything else? Is he still at the door?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Well, I kinda sorta told him to leave with Tawni and everyone else. And to umm just not worry because I'd get you wherever you needed. I mean it's the least I could do after treating you so bad. Sorry if that's not what you wanted, but I figured you may want, and need, to relax away from the celebrity life." Can she get any cuter, I almost couldn't concentrate on her ramble between staring at her lips and thinking how cute she was. But I caught it anyways and I could tell that for some unknown reason to me, Alex sincerely wanted to fix what occurred earlier- and I wasn't against the idea either.

"Alex, hun, it's okay I don't mind." I really _really_ don't mind. In fact, I'm liking that idea way more than I should.

"Really? Because usually when some random person from a bathroom sends off the guards and offers to take care of you it's considered stalker-like, strange behavior with means to harm. Why don't you mind?" Ok that's true I'll give her that and normally that would be the case but I don't know…I don't find being in a secluded bathroom with the hottest girl ever a bad thing.

"Truthfully, I feel like I can trust you. I trust that you'll take care of me." I unconsciously give her my 'flirty' crooked smile. I don't know why it's so easy to trust this girl but then again I don't know why it was so easy for her to say what she said earlier to Steven.

"Even if I hate you? You hardly know me." At that moment, I decided I was going to get to know Alex as much as I could. Because I don't know her, but I want to- I really want to.

"You just said that you didn't and besides I do know you, you're an old friend remember? And you promised to take care of me." I smile, knowing that I was now revealing that I overheard what she said to Steven earlier.

"Uhh," Alex clears her throat and it doesn't go unnoticed that she's looking at my mouth but I mistake it for confusion on her part as to why I said that. "Umm, I didn't exactly say that but- wait you heard?"

"Not really, just that last bit, sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I'm glad I did. I know that I can trust you now." That was the whole truth. In just hearing those few words not meant for me to hear, I knew all I needed to know about Alex being trustworthy to me right now.

"Oh then I guess it's okay, so… umm what do you want to do?" I brighten at that, happy to know that Alex actually wants to stick around with me.

"Well I was thinking you could maybe show me around New York, that is if you wanted. We don't have to anything really I could just go back to my hotel and rest there." I didn't mean to ramble but I stared to sound eager- in my mind- and I don't want to impose on her if Alex isn't interested.

"Really? That's exactly what I was thinking too! But if you want to head back to your hotel and relax that's cool too." I guess she really doesn't mind hanging out with me. This happened really fast, I can't believe Steven was actually chill enough to let me stay. I should at least update him of my plans, but I'm most definitely spending my day with Alex.

"No, I'm good. I'll call Steven and let him know. But um how are we- err rather I- going to get around, especially without being noticed?" I started to get excited about the idea totally forgetting who I am to the public eye- which is a bummer when I just want to go about a normal life but also nice because I absolutely love and adore my fans.

"I have a car, so we'll use that. However, as for you we're gonna have to get you some shades and stick to the less populated areas." Alex started to get this kind of evil-ish sexy look on her face and I couldn't help but ask why.

"What are you smiling at?" Her expression was amusing me- in a good way, a very good way.

"Oh nothing, just I have some aviators in the mustang you can use and I think I know just the places that I can take you." She really seemed to have this all figured out, but that was only outside of the store.

"That's great, umm how do we leave?" Alex pursed her lips again, clearly thinking.

"My friend Harper works here, I'll just ask her to make sure the coast is clear so we can head out. The crowd probably left already anyways since they think you're gone. Why don't you call Steven now while I text my friend." I didn't really have time to say anything because she quickly turned to her phone, as I did to mine, and we went to work on our plan.

I only moved slightly to the side, leaning my back against the sink counter. I quickly dialed Steven.

Steven isn't just my manager/bodyguard; he's also like a step-dad to me. He and my mom dated back in Wisconsin and got as far as an engagement but put it all on hold when I was chosen to join 'So Random' and since then their relationship has sorta been on pause.

_Ring… _I sigh and look down at my boot clad feet.

Steven may not be my legal step-dad yet but he sure takes the role seriously. It all started back in middle school when I began to get bullied, he had been with my mom a bit more than casually for almost a year. When he found out I was being severely bullied, he became more to both my mom and I stepping in and trying to take the role of a father.

_Ring…_ I unconsciously bring my left hand up and begin to run my thumb over the much regretted scars on my right wrist.

For the most part the bullying was stopped but not completely until I entered high school and became a different person- physically and mentally. When these changes began, Steven started to become more protective about boys- things a typical dad would be concerned about. I really do love him like my own dad but sometimes he can be a bit overbearing- like a real father I guess.

_Ring…_ I begin to fiddle with the ring on my left thumb.

I know it's for my own well being, but since the end of the first season of 'So Random' the fans have become more enthusiastic. Maybe it's the fact that we're in this big city, but these past two days all I've gotten from Steven has been nothing but a constant vigil and over-over protection.

_Ring… _I stare at the tattoo on my left wrist that will always remind me to stay who I am.

I am still extremely surprised that Steven left me alone with Alex, but I did use our special code for 'I'm ok but I need a little girl time.' I glad he respected that, but even so- in order to avoid any unnecessary, and unwanted, worrying from him the least I could do is grant him this one call letting him know that I'm safe and in good hands.

_Hi this is Steven here. You've reached my personal cell, sorry I couldn't get to the phone. Just leave your name please and maybe even a short message if you will. If I want to get back to you, I'll have your number. Danks_

I roll my eyes lightly at Steven's message- he really is a cool person but with him not answering now, I'll have to talk to him later when he decides to call back. I sigh on go on to leave him a message.

"Hey Steven, its Sonny. I just wanted to let you know I'll be hanging out with my friend today- and no worries we'll be fine. I'm safe and I just really need the break. Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

I end the call and send a quick text just in case. My attention darts to Alex. I start to move forward, closing the distance between us.

For five years now, I've denied any attraction I hold for girls- its just easier that way. Only once did I cave, back in Wisconsin- it was my best friend. I would always act on my feelings and follow my heart- I was naïve. One day I kissed her just because I really wanted to, I had wanted to for a year but I didn't know any different. She pushed me away, called me a freak, I apologized, said it was nothing and it was never spoken of again. Our friendship was never really the same after the 'incident' as I call it, and the last time we really spoke was when she came to 'So Random.'

There was no denying that the shiny raven-haired, perfectly golden bronze-skinned, slightly shorter girl in front of me is absolutely attractive. In fact, I don't think I've ever been more attracted to a person in my life- or even seen a more attractive beauty.

I didn't notice that my body seemed to move on its on accord and I seemingly gravitated closer and closer with each ghosted step until I found myself directly in front of said beauty.

I was giving Alex- I smiled;_ I really like that name_- a once over taking my sweet time seeing as her attention was still on texting. My mind couldn't help but flash back to seeing that wonderfully tonned, tanned abdomen; not to mention her sexy black lacy bra. I felt something stir in me.

Before my mind could wonder any further, I was quickly brought of out my daze at the sound of laughter- _her_ glorious laughter.

Clearing my apparent sap moment, I shook my head slightly just as Alex looked back to me.

Seriously what's with me and this girl?


End file.
